Electronic packages may include contact pads available on one side of the package. Attempting to make mechanical contact for reliable connection may involve complex and expensive contacting schemes. For example, some packages may involve securing the package in a product first and then introducing mechanical contacts to make electrical connection to the contact pads on the one side of the package. This technique, however, becomes difficult to apply to small electronic packages (e.g., 2 mm×2 mm range or smaller).